


While You Were Sleeping

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Post-Canon, Somnophilia, Squirting, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa’s tackles the problem of relieving her sexual frustration with her sleeping sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

It was an understatement to say the Queen was frustrated.

It was even safer to assume Elsa was on the verge of finding a way to teleport using her ice powers, just so she could see her sister anytime and fuck her senseless whenever she wanted.

After spending a couple of days in Sweden, and many weeks in meeting rooms or her office, greeting ambassadors from all over Europe, Elsa realized she had spent a whole month without touching Anna. It probably didn’t help when she realized the princess had given up trying to sneak a couple of fingers in her schedule, so to speak, nowadays often hanging around with Kristoff in Arendelle doing god knows what.

It was an understatement to say the Queen was jealous.

Elsa was normally never a jealous creature much because, honestly — she never saw the point in being jealous, and she trusted Anna in all of her being. But, much to her annoyance, her sister managed to answer her boast by making her green with envy whenever the redhead babbled about the time she spent with Kristoff.

In a fit of pettiness, sometimes Elsa would ponder about how unfair it was that her time with Anna kept being cut short by her royal duties. After being in solitude for most of her youth, gritting her teeth whenever her sister would on her door, and begging her to come out of her room, Elsa was more than willing to make up for lost time now that they were free of secrets and heartache.

But no. That was the irony, Elsa thought, throwing her book on the table next to the couch.

Anna was late again. Evening had already come and gone, and Anna was still out there having her… her _buddy time_ with that handsome young man and his reindeer. The Queen crossed her legs in front of her, tapping an imaginary beat on her knee. She had already changed to her nightgown, telling Kai and the rest of her officials that she deserved a good night’s sleep after spending most of her late nights in the office. They had seen her work hard, often walking down the halls of the castle while barely holding on to her graceful state, therefore Elsa wasn’t surprised to hear them heartily agree right away.

Her intentions, if only they knew, did not involve sleeping. Probably the opposite of sleeping, more like; plans which involved a beautiful princess, a bed, and lots of cuddling. Many hours of cuddling.

Elsa perked her head up when she heard the door click and open, the sound of footsteps entering the doors. She heard the owner of these footsteps stop in their tracks, the redhead probably realizing she wasn’t alone in her bedroom tonight.

“Elsa!”

The Queen shifted in her seat, turning her head to greet her sister with a nod and a smile. She had spent hours in Anna’s room thinking about what she wanted the younger woman to do to her once they were alone, though she managed to hide the throbbing heat between her legs, pressing them together after seeing her sister’s disheveled state. Elsa worried about ruining her dress now, since she didn’t wear anything underneath, but there was no helping it…

“What’re you doing here?” Anna asked, “Thought you were going to pull another all-nighter?”

“Not tonight.”

“Oh. I just assumed, you know,” Anna made an awkward gesture with her hands, visibly keeping her eyes down, “Nothing.”

Whatever hope Elsa had was dashed once seeing Anna’s state of absolute exhaustion. Some parts of her dress had dirt smudged in places which made Elsa wonder what in the world she had been up to. She had grass-stains on the knees of her bloomers, which gave the impression of Anna dragging her upper body up on a grassy hill somewhere. A couple of half-eaten carrots fell from one of her dress pockets, as Anna pulled the rest of her clothing from her head, throwing them carelessly amongst her piles of dirty clothing.

Elsa wrinkled her nose, choosing to ignore her sibling’s… more charming habits. She looked down at her chest, widening the collar of her nightgown a bit more so her cleavage would show. Taking a peek at Anna, who was struggling with her dress stuck around her head, Elsa took her chance to lie down on the couch with a sultry pose. She slid her hands down her dress, just so, and threw her arms over the couch’s armrest. Her shoulders were bare, lit by the firelight, and she managed to comb her blonde hair back with her fingers to make it look a wilder and untamed.

“Man, I’m beat.” Anna said, reappearing from the doorway of her closet, stark naked aside from her underwear. She used her brush to start combing her hair back, and yet the young woman continued talking: “Kristoff and I went to the reindeer races. Believe it or not, sis, everyone there were nuts about reindeer. It was like one giant reindeer club. Who would have thought, huh?”

“Did you have fun at the races?” Elsa asked, trying to mask her jealousy after hearing that boy’s name again by lowering her voice to a more seductive tone. She sat up in exaggerated slowness when Anna turned her attention on her, releasing a startled squeak when her arm accidentally stumbled and she fell on her face.

“Yeah! It was amazing, we should go there someday. Maybe when you’re not busy anymore?”

“Y-you didn’t spend your entire day out there, did you?” Elsa asked, trying to regain whatever dignity she hoped she had left.

“Yeeaah.” the redhead frowned, “Elsa, are you okay? Is your back troubling you again?”

Elsa fidgeted, “A little. Would you like me to show you?” she resisted smacking her forehead after realizing how odd that sounded, quickly following it up with a flurry of stuttered words: “My back I mean. Show it to you. Because it hurts. Sort of.”

The princess smirked when she caught Elsa staring on her body, before shimmying into her nightgown, “Wanna sleep with me tonight?” she asked, throwing herself on the bed face-first, “Jeeze, I am so super tired right now. I’ve been running around half of Arendelle, and I still can’t believe I went through all the things I did today.”

The Queen almost hopped off the couch from her mounting enthusiasm, not wanting to waste any more time, and joined her sister on the bed. She hopped on the mattress with a bit more grace than her younger sibling, arranging the pillows so the princess was hugging one of them. Elsa smiled, running her fingers through her red hair. Anna was such a child sometimes. Watching her burrow her face against the soft covers made Elsa feel as if she hadn’t missed anything during their lonely childhood, “Wanna tell me all about it?”

“Sure,” her younger sister yawned, crawling further up the bed, “There was this part in the races where Sven was all stuff and stuff. Don’t tell Kristoff, okay, because he told me not to do the thing that I just thinged? And I was sorta hanging over his side and his saddle was right out there, because someone sabota—”

She was snoring.

Princess Anna of Arendelle was snoring.

Elsa stared at the girl, the hand on Anna’s back halting its descent.

“Anna?”

The princess was drooling now, her snore gaining volume. Elsa sighed, watching her mumble and her legs flail. Probably from an imaginary pursuant in her dreams.

“Anna?” she called out again, shaking the other girl’s shoulders.

“Hmh? Wha—? Whazzat?”

“Sorry,” Elsa said, reaching out to wipe the drool off Anna’s cheek with her thumb, “It’s just that you’re here, and I’ll be busy again tomorrow, and we haven’t spent enough time with each other for a long time now. Can we— I mean.” the young Queen folded her legs beneath her bashfully. It was peculiar how she was the eldest, a Queen no less, yet she was still having trouble expressing what she desired the most, “I want to make love with you.”

Her younger sister smiled, blinking sleepily. Anna reached out and cupped Elsa’s cheek, “Oh baby,” she whispered, “Of course we can. I love you.”

“Oh, Anna, I—”

Snoring. Anna was snoring again.

The hand on her cheek fell next to the younger woman head, fingers twitching.

Elsa stared at her younger sister and fell back against the pillows with a louder groan, throwing an arm over her eyes. She resisted hitting Anna’s head with a pillow, but not only would that be rude — it wouldn’t be fair, either. How many times did she leave Anna frustrated every night? Sleeping in Elsa’s bed on her own night after night. Asking, time and time again, if she could spend an hour alone with her — maybe for a tryst in the broom closet or behind the curtains, but  no. Falling asleep during sex was something Elsa did back then, too.

Irony.

“I am so sorry, Anna.”

_Snooore._

Anna didn’t even bother to wash herself up, either. Elsa could smell the sun from her tanned skin, blue eyes tracing freckles dotted on the bridge of her nose. She wouldn’t be surprised if Anna had seen more of Arendelle than she had. Ever since they allowed the castle gates to stay open, her younger sister didn’t waste any time getting to know the people and exploring different places. The outside world did Anna’s body well, lining her arms with lean muscle, and her legs firm under Elsa’s palms as Elsa she a hand down to her knee.

Just like the first time she saw her during coronation day. Anna had grown up, and Elsa felt like she missed it again.

The young Queen leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, just around the corner of her lips. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat as she watched the one person she loved most, allowing herself to contemplate Anna’s beauty and how different she was compared to her. The heat between their faces made a shiver run down her back, as she spent time watching her sister sleep.

As if entranced, Elsa began to press kisses on her lips, down her chin, and before she knew it she was straddling the other woman’s leg. Hesitantly, she rocked her hips against her thigh, breath hitching with every creak of their bed as her sex began to rub against Anna’s firm flesh.

She didn’t know what possessed her to feel jealous towards Kristoff. Elsa was sure Anna’s body was hers, just as her body was owned by Anna as well. They had given themselves to each other many times before; every night, touching each other’s secret places with lips and fingers. Now as Anna’s prone form left Elsa gasping and moaning for more, she felt dizzy all of a sudden, what little guilt she had washing away into nothing when she heard her sister moan in her sleep as well.

It would be rude of her if she woke Anna up again.

The Queen slid her hips down lower until she was almost sitting on Anna’s knee, lifting the hem of the other girl’s nightgown with enough reverence comparable to opening a much-awaited gift. She rubbed her fingers over the flimsy piece of underwear which covered her sister’s pussy, biting her lower lip when the younger woman — perhaps thinking she was in a fevered dream of sorts — thrust her hips up and met Elsa’s touch. Anna was beginning to grow wet, her panties slowly turning damp under her fingers.

“Els…” Anna turned her head to the side, releasing a soft exhale, the graceful arch of her neck and the line of her collarbone revealing themselves above her nightgown’s collar. Elsa kept herself from wrapping her lips around her throat, fitting her hands around her sister’s hips instead. Her fingernails scratched the thin material as she continued to ride out the waves of pleasure by rubbing herself against her sister’s skin. As she moved, Elsa felt her sex release a wetness which trailed down Anna’s leg.

Perhaps it was because she was doing this in secret, perhaps Elsa liked to revel in the fact that she was finally being touched by her sister after so long, but for some reason the idea of her fucking and getting fucked by her significant other like this thrilled her. The idea of moving gently, sacrificing the wild abandon of their usual lovemaking for caution, made Elsa whimper out and fix her heated gaze back on Anna’s sleeping form.

The young Queen’s lips parted, mouthing her sister’s name over and over again, until she had to pull away when the familiar tug threatened to take her over the edge. She growled softly from the loss of contact, but the sight of wet skin on her sister’s tanned leg only made the fire in her burn hotter. She began to move lower, bending over Anna’s thigh so she could kiss where the wet trail of where she pleasured herself; licking and tasting as she dragged her tongue up to the juncture of Anna’s thigh.

From this silence, Elsa could hear Anna’s breath hitch upon her every movement. She pressed feather-light kisses inside her thigh, reaching out with the tips of her fingers to tease the slit of the younger girl’s pussy again. The young Queen’s nose flared at the scent of her sister’s arousal. She slipped a few digits underneath Anna’s undergarment, surprised to feel how wet she was. Elsa she almost jumped when heard her gasp. She froze, wondering if her ministrations finally roused the young woman to wake, but Anna remained still, uttering broken noises and whimpered words which suspiciously sounded like her name.

Invigorated by the sight of the flush invading Anna’s cheeks, and the soft sighs of the younger girl, Elsa pushed her legs apart enough so that she could sit between them and began to tease her slick entrance with the tips of her fingers. She lifted her dress up even more, revealing the sight of Anna’s abdomen, her bare midsection tempting Elsa to kiss the sculpted lines of muscle which her sister gained through play.

And what a dirty sounds her finger made. With Elsa this close, she could hear Anna welcome her deep inside upon every thrust of her digit, pushing through the wet heat of her folds until she was fucking her knuckle deep. Her tongue found the swollen nub of her clit behind her panties, teeth biting the flimsy cloth stretched over the mound of her cunt.

She heard Anna whine in her sleep, and paused when she felt the younger girl shift in place, bending one leg by the knee. Taking advantage of this new position, Elsa parted her legs just a little bit more, watching her underwear stretch and ginger hair escape from underneath her panties. She trailed kisses on her cunt, pink tongue darting out whenever she fancied a taste.

Elsa pulled her fingers back, suckling them; dragging her tongue between the digits and down her slick knuckles. She chuckled when Anna’s hips jerked up from the loss of contact, releasing soft whimpers which made the Queen imagine a whining pup being denied its mother’s teat.

The Queen then took one of Anna’s hands in hers, kissing her palm sweetly. Biting the corner of her lips in concentration, Elsa tugged her arm and gingerly placed Anna’s hand, palm up, over her crotch. Elsa’s breath was ragged as she straddled her sister’s hips again. But this time, with her guidance, she lowered her hips until two of Anna’s curled fingers entered her cunt.

Her younger sister’s touch did not dig inside her deep, nor did it move with practiced waves of motion which often drove Elsa to her screaming point. The innocence displayed on Anna’s face, however — her heaving breasts, hard nipples peeking through, and wild red hair fanned across her pillow; the mere vision of her was enough for the ice Queen to bring her hips down in constant motion, impaling herself again and again until she was bouncing on her sister’s fingers. Elsa screwed her eyes shut, mind focusing on the pleasure building in her abdomen. She angled her hips just so, and gasped when she felt her clit rub against the heel of Anna’s palm. A sob rose from her throat, and she felt her cunt relieve itself with its burning liquid, squirting a mess all over Anna’s abdomen.

“Anna…”

At this point, Elsa didn’t know if she wanted her sister to wake. To see the usually elegant and orderly Queen undone; panting with her rumpled clothing, marking her skin with the scent of her sex, and her hips violating Anna’s body in ways they never thought she would do.

“ _Anna_.”

She felt someone capture her mouth in a deep kiss, the fingers inside her finding their own motions which met her hips. Elsa heard her sister chuckle in her ear.

“What a way to wake up.” Anna was breathless when she spoke, her breath hitching every time she thrusted between Elsa’s quivering legs.

“I-I’m…”

“Gonna come?” Anna teased, pulling her sister down with her on the bed. She released Elsa’s cunt from her fingers, and took a moment to tug her own panties down, “Well I’m completely awake now.” she said. The redhead threw her undergarment somewhere in her room, and shifted their position, legs tangling until they straddled each other’s thighs.

“Couldn’t resis- nnh, _god_.” They both moaned when their wet centers met, the shared heat of which motivated Elsa to keep rolling her hips forward until they gained enough momentum between them. The friction of their joined sex slapping and rubbing against each other pushed the young Queen until her toes curled, her cries growing in volume alongside Anna’s. Elsa gasped when she felt hands squeeze her ass, Anna’s eyes watching her and her eager thrusts, the moving outline of her body evident behind the soft silk of her dress.

“Faster,” the younger woman said, smacking her ass and pulling her sister ever closer against her sweat-drenched body, the slickness allowing them to slide in perfect motion, bringing them closer towards completion.

Their sheets were already drenched, their kisses blind, with Elsa’s breasts swaying with every jerk of her body, before pressing them against Anna’s. Here months of cold nights pushed them towards a feverish display of ecstasy. It was hectic and fueled by nothing but sensation, and Elsa allowed herself to drown in it and get lost in the moment.

Before they could reach a higher peak possible, their cries rang out into the empty room, expressing what their bodies could not anymore as they writhed against each other. Trying to press closer, to feel more of each other’s pounding flesh during their shared orgasm.

Elsa had wrapped her arms around her sister’s neck, sobbing still; uselessly hanging on to wherever this flight of endless bliss took her. Slowly, the young Queen felt her reason return. She realized she had fallen limp on top of Anna and tried to push herself up, yet her arms were shaking underneath her that Elsa found no energy to do what she had intended. Anna’s hands, now holding the small of her back, also seemed insistent for her to stay where she was right now. She heard the redhead grunt, laughing when she lifted her head up enough to spot Anna’s pout and annoyed glare. Giving up for now, Elsa allowed her body to fall back into her sister’s arms.

“I am not letting you go tonight.” Anna said, penetrating the silence of their post-orgasm, “And we are so doing that again tomorrow morning.”

Elsa brushed her lips on Anna’s shoulder, fingers scratching her sides languidly, “What if they knock?”

“We’ll ignore them.”

The older woman grinned, “What if they knock loudly?”

“We’ll ignore them loudly.” Anna said, pinching her sister’s ass.

“Ever the woman of tact and grace.” Elsa said, grazing her teeth over Anna’s neck, “And what do you propose we do about—?”

Snoring.

Anna was snoring again.

Elsa resisted rolling her eyes, feeling her lips twitch into a wide, contented smile.

Well, at least she was getting her cuddles tonight.


End file.
